Privacy
by ChidoriQueen
Summary: So are you marrying him or not?" Rivalz Cardemonde, feeling particularly bold one sunny afternoon, demanded to his...hell, he didn't even know what she was to him anymore. Milly/Rivalz fluff.


So are you marrying him or not?" Rivalz Cardemonde, feeling particularly bold one sunny afternoon, demanded to his...hell, he didn't even know what she was to him anymore.

Because he hadn't seen in her in a month or so, he had asked her if she wanted to have lunch with him in a coffee shop a few blocks away from Ashford Academy. She was currently busy with her new career as a weatherwoman stationed in Area 11, reporting the recent activities of the Black Knights and the infamous terrorist leader Zero.

"I...we never actually called the engagement off," Milly said, obviously uncomfortable, averting her cerulean eyes away from her old friend. "So I guess so. It depends on what he wants to do. I don't really have a say in anything."

"Do you want to marry him?" he asked, suddenly feeling angry for no apparent reason. Well, he was stupid to direct to her. How was it her fault that she had to marry a total stranger that, quite frankly, was a creep? How was it her fault if he didn't have the courage to man up and actually ask her out?

"Well...erm...that's a personal question, Rivalz!" the blonde girl flushed, before shouting indignantly, sifting through her designer purse for a magazine. She opened it up hastily, before placing it deliberately in front of her face to hide her undoubtedly bright red blush.

He rolled his eyes, before leaning forward onto his elbows and whispering, "You might wanna talk a bit less loudly, Milly. In case you didn't realize, everyone here can hear you."

And he was right. Her shouting had alerted the other customers in the shop. The waiters all paused in their work to gawk at her. Young couples paused in chatting quietly and sipping cups of decaf coffee to turn around and see who had caused the disturbance. Businessmen looked up from their cellphones to glare at her.

"Wait, isn't that Milly Ashford? The girl on TV-"

"Who's the guy with her? He's wearing a school uniform, right? What's a student doing with her?"

"So is he her boyfriend-?"

"What happened to her and Earl Asplund?"

Milly cleared her throat, before hurriedly thrusting the magazine back inside her purse, before downing her cup of sweet orange spice black tea. She reached into her green wallet and pulled out a couple of bills, throwing them onto the round table as she stood up.

"Oh, are we leaving now?" Rivalz tilted his head in confusion, watching as she smoothed down her flowery skirt, and patted her blonde hair. "Um...okay."

"I just want to go somewhere more private. Come on, Rivalz," she huffed as she snatched his hand and marched out of the coffee shop, uncomfortably aware of all of the negative attention that was being directed to the odd pair.

They entered the midday sunshine, and Rivalz wondered whether his hand was clammy or unpleasant to hold. He felt self-conscious when he was with her; wondering if he looked sloppy or not, whether she would date a guy who was a whole year younger than her and about four inches shorter.

She didn't let go until they were a safe distance away and inside a cool, deserted alleyway. Milly leaned against the brick wall, letting out a sigh of relief. "God, I really hate getting all of this attention from everyone. Can't they just leave me alone?"

"You seemed to like attention when you were the president," he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, yeah. That was before I wasn't allowed to go out with a friend without people watching my every move. I bet this is going on the news right about now. 'Engaged Weatherwoman Spotted on an Outing with Unknown Schoolboy.'"

Awkward pause.

"So do you want to keep on talking?" she asked, raising a thin eyebrow at him. "No one's here to eavesdrop, so...?"

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her. Finally kissed her after three years of his childish fantasies. It wasn't particularly passionate, just gentle, lips resting comfortably on hers. She let out a squeak of surprise, shoulders tensing up, before relaxing and kissing him back. After a few peaceful moments, he stepped back, the taste of her strawberry chapstick still on his lips. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before there was yet another uncomfortably awkward pause.

"Um, well," Rivalz finally spoke up nervously, desperately trying to read her facial expression. "How was that?"

"Terrible," she smirked as she swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Was that your first time, Rivalz?"

"Is that all you have to say to me?" He frowned at her, slightly hurt. "I know that the guy isn't supposed to make the first move since like, you know, guys are rejected more, and you're still engaged him, and-"

She kissed him again, halting his nervous chain of words and bringing the fiery warmth that he liked back to his lips, closing her eyes. Milly paused one moment to give him a mischievous smile, pressing her forehead to his and whispering in a husky, breathless voice, "Well, since that was your first kiss...want me to show you how it's really done?"

Of course he had no choice but to oblige.

A/N:

Eh, a bit OOC but honestly...I don't really care. This was just some fluff for my new favorite couple~! :D

Whoever says that Rivalz and Milly aren't meant to be deserve punishment from the super moe kawaii desu double rainbow gods! -brandishes flaming rake-


End file.
